A Second Chance
by DarkCadence
Summary: Takes place post series. What would happen if Gennosuke, Oboro, and a few others had managed to survive? Would they ever be able to live in peace, or would the war continue on forever? SPOILERS GALORE!
1. Chapter 1

Oboro and Gennosuke stood across from one another, the final members of their rival clans. Whichever one of them could defeat the other would win the war, thus deciding who would be heir to Tokugawa Ieyasa's thrown. Gennosuke's eyes were still sealed shut, and neither ninja was prepared to kill the one they loved more than life itself. Oboro looked across at Gennosuke with so much love in her eyes that it was almost palpable in the air.

"Gennosuke-sama, open your eyes," she said to him.

In the background, she heard Ofuku screaming at her to kill him, but she had no intentions of doing so. She stood her ground, waiting for his eyes to open, longing to gaze into them one last time. Seconds passed by so slowly it seemed like days, and all eyes were fixed on the star-crossed lovers, wondering who would make the first move. Oboro could feel the intensity in the air around her, but she did not remove her eyes from the Kouga leader's face.

"Oboro, raise your sword and strike him down!" Ofuku screamed. "What are you waiting for? Now is your chance!"

Very slowly, Oboro did raise her sword, but instead of striking Gennosuke, she turned the blade back towards her own body, thrusting it into her chest just as Gennosuke opened his eyes.

"Gennosuke...sama..." Oboro whispered as se fell to the ground, catching his gaze briefly before her eyes fell closed. Ofuku let out a gasp as Oboro's body laid lifeless. "Someone cut his head off before she dies!" the older woman screamed.

The soldiers surrounding the pair moved towards Gennosuke, but before they had a chance to strike, he unleashed his Dojutsu, turning their own weapons against them. The air became crimson from the spray of blood as the soldiers beheaded and dismemebered themselves as a resulf of the Kouga leader's technique. Ignoring Ofuku's protests, Gennosuke walked over and picked up the ninja scroll, then returned to Oboro's side, cradling her gently in his arms. He could still see his love's chest rising and falling as she drew in laboured breaths, but he did not let on that she was not yet dead. Instead, he dipped a finger into her blood, using it to cross both of their names off the scroll. Then, off to the side, he wrote, "The last one to write on this scroll was I, Oboro, leader of the Iga Clan." Gennosuke carefully rolled the scroll back up and tossed it into the air, where a hawk swooped down, catching it in it's talons, and flew off toward's Sunpu Castle.

Gennosuke stood, gathering Oboro in his arms, and removed the sword from her chest, dropping the blade carelessly to the ground. His clothing quickly turned red from her blood, and Gennosuke feared that it may be too late. Slowly and deliberately, he turned away from Hanzo Hattori IV and Ofuku, and carried Oboro out into the water. He knew that if he had any chance of saving her life, he needed to get the Iga hime and himself away from that place, before anyone realized that her self-inflicted wound had not been instantly fatal.

Very gingerly, and without looking back, Gennosuke laid Oboro on top of him, and allowed the two of them to be swept away by the current. The water was slightly cold, and caused Gennosuke to shiver as he hugged his love tightly to him. After a few minutes Oboro stirred, wincing in pain. Gennosuke put a finger to her lips, keeping her quiet.

"Oboro-sama, do not worry," he whispered in her ear. "We will be safe. We will be together. I will take care of you, and nothing will ever hurt you again."

Oboro blinked in disbelief, staring into Gennosuke's eyes. The world was spinning around her, and the pain from her wound was intense. She let out a soft cry as the current became stronger, pulling them out further. She had to close her eyes to stop the overwhelming feeling of nausea that was creeping up inside her stomach. She wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him, that she always had and always would, but she lacked the strength to even form those three words. Tears welled up in the Iga hime's eyes, but she blinked them away, not wanting to become blinded by them. She forced her eyes open again, despite the pain and the sick feeling. She didn't know how much time she had left, and she wanted to burn the sight of him holding on to her into her memory. After a few moments, her eyes closed again, but the expression on her face was far from peaceful.

Gennosuke could sense that she was slipping away from him, slowly but surely, and he knew that he didn't have much time to get her to shore. Wrapping one arm tightly around Oboro's waist, he began to swim in the opposite direction from where he had entered the water, hoping that they had floated far enough down that they would not be noticed. Neither one of them would ever live in peace if it were known that they both still survived. As he reached the opposite shore, he looked down to see Oboro's eyes closed, and noticed that her breathing was becoming more shallow and laboured the more time went on. Very carefully, he picked his love up and set her down on dry land, then pulled himself up next to her, collapsing from the effort. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, and picked Oboro up in his arms, carrying her like a child. He needed to find shelter for them, it was almost dark, and she needed to rest.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Gennosuke happened upon a small cave, almost completely hidden by underbrush. He laid the unconscious Oboro down in the grass, and pulled the brush aside, trying to see if it would be big enough to shelter them for the next few nights, at least until Oboro had time to rest and heal a bit. He crawled inside, and noticed that there was bedding left there. _This cave must have been used as a hideout for thieves,_ he thought to himself. From the looks of things, it had long since been abandonned, and would serve as the perfect place for he and Oboro to hide until she was well enough to continue. He took a few moments to arrange a crude bed out of the blankets, then went out and carried Oboro inside, laying her down on the pile of bedding. She stirred slightly, and moaned, quite obviously in pain. Gennosuke put a hand to her forehead, and was alarmed by how warm she felt. He leaned down to kiss his hime gently on the cheek.

"Rest easy, Oboro-sama. I will not be gone long."

He lingered a moment, taking in the sight of her. She looked so beautiful, even though her face was contorted in pain. Then he turned and reluctantly exited the cave. Even though spring was approaching fast, there was still a deep chill in the air, and he needed to gather firewood to keep himself and Oboro warm for the night.

Oboro drifted in and out of consciousness, her exhausted mind playing horrible games with her. In her dreams, first she stood across from Gennouske, much as they had been earlier in the day, but this time, something was different. In reality, Oboro harboured no ill feelings toward any of the Kouga, especially Gennosuke, but in her dream, she saw herself moving towards him, raising her sword and striking him down without so much as a second thought. She stood, bathed in his blood, with a smile on her face, elated by what she had done.

Then she found herself on the ship, alone with Tenzen. He was standing over her, trying to have his way with her, and no matter how many times she called out for Koshirou to save her, he never came. She felt Tenzen push her legs apart and enter her, tearing her apart as he forced himself into her. She screamed out in pain...

Oboro sat straight up to find herself face to face with a man she didn't recognize. She winced at the pain of movement, and then collapsed back into the blankets, too weak to move. The strange man stood over her, leering, and moved down to touch her face.

"My my, what a beauty we have here. But how did you end up in my cave, you sweet thing?"

Oboro was shaking as he moved closer and closer, and with every ounce of strength she had, she screamed out "Gennosuke-sama!!! Help me!!!!" Then her world faded to black as she went unconscious once more.

About a hundred yards away, Gennosuke heard his hime's scream, and running as fast as he could with the firewood still in his arms, he returned to the cave. He found a strange man standing over Oboro, holding a blade to her throat.

"Do not take another step," the thief said, "or I will slit her throat, and then dispense of you as well."

"Fool," whispered Gennosuke, "you do not know who you're dealing with."

In an instant, Gennosuke unleashed his Dojutsu once more, causing the thief to slit his own throat with his sword. His blood spattered all over both Oboro and Gennosuke, and he fell to the ground, twitching as he died. Gennosuke took the body and dragged it out, hiding it in the underbrush, then returned to Oboro's side. Her face was pale, and her skin felt very clammy. Gennosuke tore a piece of his clothing off, and covered it with the cold water he had in the canteen strapped to his belt. He laid the cloth on her forehead, and then turned to make a fire. When the flames were burning bright and hot, he pulled Oboro's limp body into his lap, and pulled her kimono down, exposing both her wound and her breasts. He was a bit distracted at the sight of her supple breasts, but he didn't have time to focus on that now.

Gennosuke tore another piece off of his clothing, and dipped it in the water he had warming by the fire. He took some herbs out of a pouch that he carried with him, and rubbed them onto the wet cloth, pressing it into the still bleeding wound. Oboro let out a small gasp, and he knew that the herbs were causing her great pain, but they would help the wound heal more quickly. Then he took another small piece of his kimono and tied it around her chest, holding the herbal compact in place.

_Lucky for us that Hyouma taught me all about taking care of wounds and healing when I was his pupil, _Gennosuke thought, and a wave of sadness hit him like a brick. He would miss his mentor more than any of the other Kouga, but he would miss them all, to some degree. But now, he had to focus on Oboro, and keeping her alive long enough for her to heal and be able to start their new life together.

He gathered her up in his arms, wrapping the blanket tightly around both of them. He wanted to hold her while she slept, just in case she didn't wake up. He was fairly sure that she would be ok, but there was always that doubt gnawing at the back of his mind, especially after all they had just been through. As the fire died down, Gennosuke allowed himself to close his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep, holding his love close.


	2. Chapter 2

Gennosuke's mind was full of hatred, but not towards the Iga, or even the other members of his own clan who had been so quick to judge, so quick to fight without even knowing the real reasons why. He wanted revenge on Hattori Hanzo IV, and the nanny Ofuku. His dreams were filled with bloodshed. First, he saw himself attacking Hanzo's compound, using his Dojutsu on all of the soldiers, forcing them to kill themselves. Then he was face to face with Hattori himself, and there was a great sword battle, but Gennosuke came out the victor. As Hattori kneeled in front of him, blood pouring from the many wounds caused by Gennosuke's sword, begging for forgiveness, Gennosuke simply smiled and said to him "This is for Oboro." and decapitated him without a single thought.

Then his dreams turned to Tenzen, the Iga ninja who had truly betrayed them all. This time, he stood face to face with Tenzen, and they fought vigorously. In the end, Gennosuke came out the victor, and Tenzen's body laid in many pieces, which Gennosuke then scattered so that the immortal ninja could not possibly pull himself back together.

"Gennosuke-sama," came Oboro's voice, soft and weak, and it shook him out of his dreams of vengence. "Gennosuke-sama, where are we?" she whispered softly, trying to raise her head to gaze into her eyes but wincing at the movement.

He lifted her off of him, and laid her down flat on the blankets, brushing her beautiful black hair out of her large, violet eyes. "Do not worry, Oboro-sama, we'll be safe here. It is an abandonned cave, that was used by theives. Just rest, you have nothing to worry about aside from getting better." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, relieved that her fever seemed to have broken somewhat.

"Gennosuke-sama, is all this blood...is it mine?" she asked, wincing with every word.

He looked into her eyes, not wanting to tell her about the strange man whom he had found in the cave when he came back after he heard her scream. But he also didn't want to alarm her, so he said to her, "No, Oboro-sama. There was one thief, who came back to this cave last night, when I was collecting firewood." He stood up, and put a few more twigs onto the dying fire, seeing that she was shivering from the cold. "He will not be coming back, I took care of him."

An expression of both fear and gratitude formed on Oboro's face, as she pulled him back down next to her. "You will always protect me, won't you koi? We will be alright, won't we?"

Gennosuke looked deep into Oboro's eyes, and laid his hand gently on her cheek. "Yes, Oboro-sama, we will be alright. I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you again. Please try to rest, sweet hime. I need to go out and get fresh water, and gather more herbs to take care of your wound. Just lie still, and close your eyes. I will be back soon." He leaned over and kissed his beautiful love on the forehead, then brought the blankets up over her to keep her warm and hidden from anymore intruders who may stumble upon the cave. Then he stood up, gathering a bowl and basket that had been left behind, and went to get what he needed for the day.

When he stepped outside, the sun was just beginning to rise again, and the scenery was beautifully bathed in a pink-hued golden light. He couldn't believe that she had made it through the night, but that was a good sign. He walked off, back to the stream in which they had been floating, and filled the bowl with water, filling his canteen as well. The he went deeper into the woods, hoping he could find the herbs he needed to continue healing the woman he loved.

Ofuku was beside herself with elation. Her charge, Takechiyo, was soon to be named heir to his grandfather's thrown. She was in quite a rush to get back to Sunpu Castle, not wanting the celebration to start without her. She was at least 2 days away, still, but was making good time. And yet there was a part of her that still could not believe that her side had won.

"Foolish Oboro," she muttered under her breath. "Her cowardice nearly ruined everything! Blinded by love, as if love is anything more than a useless emotion. Thankfully, that Kouga leader had some sense, and took the time to write on the scroll that the Iga had won." She shook her head, still furious with Oboro, but she supposed that didn't matter right now. The young hime was dead, as was Gennosuke of the Kouga. They wouldn't be able to interfere anymore, and maybe a time of peace could come to the country at last. "Can you not move any faster?" she yelled to the servants that were carrying her. "We need to get back there as soon as possible! Takechiyo's life may be in danger now, more than ever, and he needs me to protect him!" Then the vile old woman sat back with a smirk on her face, replaying the events of the previous day over and over in her head.

Very slowly, but just as surely, the scattered particles of the fallen sensei were being drawn into each other, gradually becoming larger parts of the ultimate whole...

Oboro's eyes were wide open, and she was sitting up slightly when Gennosuke returned to the cave. There were tears of pain running down her cheeks, and her hands were covered in dirt.

"Oboro-sama, why did you try to get up? You need to lie still, and rest," he said to her soothingly, wiping the dirt off of her hands with his clothing. He laid her down, and kissed her on the forehead; she felt warm again.

She looked up at him lovingly, and began to cry even more. "Gennosuke...koi...I awoke and I could not find you. I got scared, and I tried to go after you, but my body just wouldn't let me. I'm...I'm so sorry..." She held her right hand out to him, beckoning him to come closer.

"Oboro-hime, I apologize," he said, bowing his head and kneeling down next to her. "I did not mean to frighten you." He ran one hand through her hair, while taking her extended right hand into his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. A smile formed on his lips; the Iga hime's skin was so soft.

Oboro blushed a little as Gennosuke apologized and then kissed her hand, and for a moment a smile formed on her lips. Then she tried to raise her head to kiss him, and she cried out in pain. Blood started running slowly from her wound again, and on her face was a look of complete agony. Gennosuke wrapped his arm around her and lifted her onto his lap. He opened the top of her kimono, and poured fresh, cool water over the wound, and then sprinkled some dried, crushed herbs from his pouch directly onto the broken skin. Oboro winced and hissed from the burning sensation, and then went limp in Gennosuke's arms. He laid her down, and turned to wash the cloth that had been covering the wound earlier. He didn't have much of his clothing left to tear, so he would have to keep reusing this bandage. He then turned and made a paste out of some of the fresh herbs he had just gathered, and put it on the freshly washed bandage. He stood up and walked to Oboro's side. His hime's face was pale, and she was moaning softly. He laid the bandage down over top of the dried herbs, and then took the tie from his kimono to hold it in place, wrapping it around her small body easily three times. He then took the silky tie from her kimono and poured cool water over it, then tied it around Oboro's head, hoping to bring her fever down. Gennosuke then turned and started to boil water, using more of his dried herbs to make a tea. When it was done brewing, he added cool water to it and pressed the cup to Oboro's lips, pouring the warm water down her throat. He watched as she swallowed it down to the last drop, then sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, koi," he said quietly. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I would have gladly taken my own life than to have to see you suffer like this." He took her hand in his, and brought it up to his face, pressing it to his cheek. "I would have stopped you, Oboro, if I had known this was what you meant to do. I never wanted anyone to hurt you, and then I let you do this to yourself. Please," his voice wavered slightly, "forgive me for being a coward." He was gazing lovingly into her closed eyes, almost willing them to open.

Oboro's eyes fluttered open, and met Gennosuke's loving gaze. Her eyes brightened, sparkling for the first time since they had last parted. "Gennosuke, I love you," she murmered, "I would never call you a coward. I had made up my mind, I couldn't kill you, and I knew you couldn't kill me either. So I tried to take my own life." Oboro paused, unsure of what to say next. She took a deep breath and coughed for a moment, but then was able to stop and speak again. "But you are not a coward, you did not fail me. You saved me, anata. Deep down," she smiled at him, guiding his face down to her's, "I always knew you would..."

"Oboro," he whispered, his lips just above hers, "I will always protect you, and save you. I love you." He put his hands behind her head and lifted it gently up so their lips met, and he kissed her so gently but with fiery passion. He had waited far too long to find the courage to do this, and it hurt him deeply that he had been too cowardly before. He broke off the kiss reluctantly, and laid Oboro's head back down. "We both need to rest, koi. That tea will keep the pain under control for a few hours, so I will lie with you while you sleep." He stretched out next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

Oboro moved as close to Gennosuke as she could, leaning into his strong yet gentle embrace. "Just promise to never leave me, Gennosuke-sama," she said, just before her eyes closed and she fell into the most restful sleep of her life.

"I would be a fool to ever leave you again, Oboro-sama," he whispered into her ear, and then closed his eyes and slept quite restfully himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ofuku's party had walked straight through the night, but her carriers were exhausted and needed to rest for a few hours before they could continue on. Ofuku was furious.

"We are still a day and a half away, even though we travelled straight through the night," she growled, glaring at every man around her. "You have only 6 hours to rest, and then we will walk all night again."

She sat back into the cushions and felt her blood begin to boil with rage. She had done all of this. She had been victorious. And the news was to have been delivered by her, not that foolish and weak Iga ninja's hawk. By the time Ofuku arrived at Sunpu Castle, the celebration would be well underway. Or, Takechiyou would be dead. Ofuku was sure that her rivals would not have given up, even once the heir had been chosen.

"Please be safe, Takechiyou-dono," she said aloud. "I will be back to protect you soon, my dear son." She then closed her eyes, and decided to get some rest herself.

At a very steady pace, the pieces of the whole were coming together, being drawn now into actual parts. It would not be long before all of the parts were complete, and then the parts would become one, runiting the whole and restoring the sensei to his former glory.

Gennosuke's eyes opened, and he looked over at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He moved her very carefully off of him, and stood up, unable to take his eyes off of her. Eventually he turned and went outside to get some fresh air. The smokiness of the cave was starting to get to him.

When he got to the entrance of the cave, he was surprised to see that it was approaching sunset. He took several deep breaths of fresh air, and stretched his sore body Then he went back inside, and leaned over Oboro.

"Anata, it is almost sunset. Are you feeling well enough to come outside and watch it with me?"

Oboro looked at him and smiled. "Carry me, Gennosuke. I would love to watch the sunset with you."

He lifted her gently into his arms, cradling her close to his chest, and took her outside. They walked to the edge of the stream, Oboro's arms wrapped around his neck, staring at his face, watching the way his hair moved in the slight breeze. She smiled, watching the suns rays bring out the golden highlights in his jet black hair. The hime winced slightly as Gennosuke settled down and sat on the ground, setting her gently in his lap and then turning her so her back was resting against his chest.

"Are you comfortable, koi?" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

She snuggled into him, his body heat keeping her warm. "Yes, Gennosuke. I am more comfortable than I have ever been." She craned her neck to look up at his face, and he looked down into her violet eyes. "I love you," she said, the sunlight dancing in those beautiful yet deadly eyes.

"I love you too, Oboro," he said, getting lost in her gaze.

Instinctively, he laid down on his back, letting her lie almost on top of him, with his arm around her slender waist. She wrapped her right arm up around him, and laid her head on his chest. They laid in each others arms, and watched the sunset, two hearts beating as one. Eventually, they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Oboro once again dreamt of Tenzen forcing himself on her, and she woke up screaming in terror, sitting straight up despite the pain from her wound. Gennosuke immediately sat up and held her close to him, running his hand soothingly through her hair.

"Shhh, Oboro, it's alright," he whispered softly. "I'm here, I will not let anyone harm you."

Tears began to form in Oboro's eyes, but they weren't from the pain. They were from the memory that wasn't really a memory. Up to a certain point, it was, but in her mind, it went too far. She laid her head in his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears took Gennosuke by surprise, and he lifted her up to carry her back to the cave, assuming she was in agonizing pain.

"Gennosuke-sama, please do not make me go back inside that cave," she managed between sobs. "Yes, I am in pain, but that is not why I am crying." She raised her eyes to meet with his, and then said very softly, "I want to sleep under the stars with you, tonight. Please, Gennosuke-sama..." Her eyes became wide, and she was pleading with him with every ounce of strength she had. "We don't have to stay here by the stream, koi, but I don't want to sleep in the darkness tonight. I want to feel the moonlight, and be able to look at the stars."

"Oboro-dono, are you sure you are feeling strong enough for this?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Oboro nodded, running her hand through his hair. She pulled his face down to her's, and kissed him softly on the lips. Gennosuke returned the kiss, running his tongue over his hime's lips ever so lightly, before he started to move forward. How could he deny her such a beautiful wish? There was no reason they couldn't sleep under the stars out in front of the cave, so he could have access to the firewood and the and blankets. As he walked the mile or so back to the cave, he held Oboro tightly to his chest, and the Iga hime fell asleep resting against him, a smile on her face.

When he reached the cave, Gennosuke laid Oboro down on the soft grass, trying hard not to awaken her. But as he turned to go into the cave to fetch what he needed, her small voice called after him, "Gennosuke-sama, please, do not leave me alone for long."

"Oboro-sama, close your eyes. I will only be a moment." Then he turned and entered the cave. When he got inside, he quickly gathered the blankets, and carried them outside with the herbs. He set them down next to Oboro, and then made two more trips back inside the cave to fetch enough firewood to last a good while, and then the water. By the time he came back, Oboro was fast asleep, but she was shivering and moaning with pain. Gennosuke put the blankets over top of her, and began to make a fire.

Suddenly, Oboro started to toss and turn, and she called out a name that Gennosuke knew all too well..."Tenzen! Stop! Please no!" He quickly moved to her side, and gathered his koi up into his arms, holding her close and kissing her forehead, shaking her slightly to wake her up. "Oboro-sama, Oboro-sama please, wake up, please," he said to her.

She opened her eyes and they were again filled with tears. "Oh, Gennosuke-sama!" she cried out, throwing both her arms around his neck. "Gennosuke-sama, it was awful...he was...he..." Oboro stopped, and broke down sobbing, unable to speak anymore of the nightmares that were plauging her sleep.

"Shhh, Oboro-sama," he whispered into her ear. "Shhh...everything is alright now. Tenzen is dead. Trust me, he will never, ever hurt you again."

Oboro's tears didn't stop, but they did slow a bit. She knew that Tenzen was dead...after all, she herself had killed him with her Eyes of Ruin. His life had been the first life the Iga hime had ever taken, and she would never forget the horror she felt in her heart at having the ability to do so that easily. "Gennosuke...koi...Promise me that he is dead and gone, please, promise me."

"Oboro, my hime, I promise that your sensei, Yakushiji Tenzen, is dead. There is no way that even he can come back to life." He laid her down, and then laid down next to her, holding her tightly. The blankets would keep them warm enough, he supposed; a fire wasn't really needed. Instead, he chose to lie next to his Oboro, the love of his life, and hold her while she slept, to make her feel safe. He stroked her hair gently, and kissed her, reassuring her of his presense, and then held her so that her chin rested in the crook of his neck, and she was almost on top of him again.

"I love you, Gennosuke," Oboro said softly as her eyes closed themselves. She tried to push the thought of Tenzen coming back out of her head; as Gennosuke said, the Iga sensei was dead. She leaned in to Gennosuke, and listened to his heartbeat.

Gennosuke laid awake, holding Oboro close. It was clear to him that she was terrified of Tenzen, but why? Surely he was dead...there was no way anyone could come back to life after what Oboro had done to him. With an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Gennosuke finally let himself close his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Akeginu couldn't believe what had happened to her. Less than two weeks ago, the Kouga had been her sworn enemy. A week ago, she had been as good as dead. And then he had come along, and nursed her back to health. Muroga Hyouma, of the Kouga. He had killed the man she loved, or at least that is what she had believed at the time. But she was injured, and weak, and had allowed him to care for her while she plotted her revenge.

Now, she found that her world was completely different. In just one week, she had lost everyone she had ever cared for, and yet, she was content. She was content because he was with her. He had made her see the truth.

"Akeginu-sama," called Hyouma from a few yards ahead of her, "please, stay by my side. I do not want you to get lost."

Akeginu ran a few steps, then caught his hand in her's. "I am sorry, Hyouma-sama," she said, walking beside him, her fingers interlocked with his. "I got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

Hyouma turned his sightless eyes to her, and raised his hand to caress her face gently. "I know that you are frightened, Akeginu-sama, but believe me, I will not let anything happen to you."

Akeginu returned his gaze, knowing that he could "see" her even though he was blind. She had learned a lot about the Kouga ninja in the past week. She smiled, and then they walked quietly, hand in hand, for about half an hour. Akeginu shivered a bit. It was early, and the sun hadn't yet had time to warm the air. Hyouma let go of her hand and picked her up in his arms, holding her close to him to keep her warm. Her body hadn't yet completely healed, and he didn't want to take the chance of her getting sick. They had been on the move all night, and he wanted to find somewhere for them to rest. Finally, they came out of the woods and into a clearning, and Hyouma nearly dropped Akeginu. Both ninjas looked as if they had encountered ghosts.

"Gennosuke-sama," Hyouma whispered, and in the same second, Akeginu called out, "Oboro-sama!!!!!"

Oboro sat up, startled by the sound of a woman's voice calling her name. Feeling her move, Gennosuke sat up behind her, holding her as she screamed, and drawing his sword. He looked around, trying to figure out who had called his hime's name.

"Show yourself!" Gennosuke called out.

"Gennosuke-sama," came Hyouma's voice, "we mean you no harm."

Now it was Gennosuke's turn to look as if he had seen a ghost, as he swirled around and saw Hyouma's face. He dropped his sword, and watched as Hyouma beckoned him forward, setting Akeginu down on the ground. The Iga ninja rushed to Oboro's side.

"Hyouma, I thought you were dead," Gennosuke said, a strange mix of sorrow and excitement in his voice. "I have been mourning you, and all the others, while trying to care for Oboro..." Gennosuke put his hand on his mentor's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "We have much to talk about, my old friend, but please, help me build a fire. I am sure that you have quite a tale to tell, as well."

Hyouma nodded, and followed his pupil to Oboro's side, where they found Akeginu holding the Iga hime's hand in her's, weeping as the women whispered quietly to each other. The two Kouga ninjas built a large fire, silently, and then both returned to the Iga ninja's sides. Gennosuke held Oboro in a sitting position, and across the fire, Akeginu sat very close to Hyouma. Neither pair was sure of where to start.

Finally, after an awkward silence, Gennosuke cleared his throat, but just as he opened his mouth, Hyouma began to speak. "Gennosuke-sama, Oboro-sama, allow Akeginu and myself to fill you in on what has happened in the past week. I'm sure you have many questions." He turned to look at Oboro. "Close your eyes, please, Oboro-sama. I can tell you need to rest."

A small frown formed on Oboro's lips, and she coughed lightly. It was true that she was exhausted and in pain, but she knew she couldn't rest. She thought she had lost Akegninu forever, and yet there she was, sitting across from her. The women locked eyes, and Oboro said softly, "Thank you for your concern, Hyouma-dono, but I want to try to stay awake for as long as I can."

Gennosuke hugged her close to him, and nodded towards Hyouma. "Please, my friend, tell us what you have been through."

Hyouma bowed his head slightly, then began to speak. "I encountered Koshirou of the Iga on my way to find you, Gennosuke-sama. I was able to sense his presense before he knew I was there, and projected my psyche to do battle with him. I had no desire to kill him, but I knew he would try to kill me." Hyouma held Akeginu tightly as he could feel her body tense when he mentioned the fallen Iga ninja's name. He knew that she had loved Koshirou with all of her heart. His voice, however, did not waver as he continued. "He struck down my projection, and I myself received bodily harm, so I withdrew in order to heal. I slept through the next day, and when I awoke the following evening, I found the Iga ninja dead. I have no idea who killed him." Akeginu's eyes glistened with tears, and he lifted her up and sat her in his lap, holding her close.

Oboro let out a small cry, and buried her face in Gennosuke's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering soothingly into her ear. Then he turned his attention back to Hyouma and said, "How is it that you met up with Akeginu, Hyouma?"

Hyouma's face softened. "I had began to walk towards Sunpu Castle, hoping that I would find you there. After a day or so, I came upon Akeginu's nearly lifeless body. She was pale from blood loss, and drifting in and out of consciousness." He paused, and looked through the fire at Oboro. "Oboro-sama, I promise you that it never crossed my mind for a second to take her life. I have always wanted to see yourself and Gennosuke-sama happy together." He paused, nodding slightly to his leader's love. "I picked her up, and she was unconscious for nearly 3 days. There were times when I truly did not think she would make it. The wound Kagerou inflicted on her was deep," he drew in his breath slightly, "but not fatal."

Gennosuke furrowed his brow at the mention of Kagerou's name. His fellow Kouga ninja had tried as hard as she could to take his life with her dying breath, and now he knew that she had also attempted to kill his hime's closest friend. He shook his head.

Very slowly, Oboro lifted her head from Gennosuke's chest and stared across the fire into Akeginu's eyes. "Kagerou...she did this to you? Akeginu...I had no idea! I tried to save her life!" Oboro burst into tears, balling her small hands into fists.

Akeginu rose from Hyouma's lap and went over to hug Oboro close. "Oboro-sama, you couldn't have known. But it doesn't matter now. I am alive, and so are you." A smile crossed her face. "Oboro-sama, all has not been lost."

Oboro nodded, leaning back into Gennosuke once again. However, she did not take her eyes off of Akeginu's face. "Akeginu...what changed your mind?" she asked softly. "The last time I saw you, you had vowed to kill all of the Kouga. And yet..." Oboro's voice wavered, and she winced in pain, but she forced herself to continue. "It seems as if you care very deeply for him, now."

Akeginu smiled again, and nodded to Oboro. "I do, Oboro-sama." She leaned in and put her hand to her hime's forehead, and found she was hot with fever. She turned to Hyouma and said, "Take Gennosuke-sama with you, and collect all the herbs that you can carry." She stood up, and began to boil water over the fire, then went to Hyouma's side, and whispered in his ear, "She is not well; I fear for her life, if we can't get the infection out of her soon. Do not let Gennosuke-sama know how serious her condition is. He too is exhausted from caring for her. Get his side of the story, and keep him calm. I will take care of Oboro-sama."

Hyouma nodded to her, and then walked over to Gennosuke's side. "Let's leave the women here to rest, while we go to gather what we will need for the night. I'm sure you and Oboro-sama are both hungry, and we'll need more firewood."

Gennosuke stood up, and led Hyouma and Akeginu into the cave, carrying Oboro who was still wrapped in the blankets. Her body had gone limp. Gennosuke laid her down, and turned to Akeginu. "I trust you with her life, Akeginu-sama." Then he turned and walked away, fighting his own fears.

Akeginu bowed her head to Gennosuke without thinking, and then followed the men out of the cave. She needed to bring in the supplies, and make Oboro some tea to help bring her fever down. She had a lot of hard work ahead of her; she hoped it wasn't too late. Tears gleamed in her eyes as she watched the two Kouga ninjas walk off into the woods, talking quietly between themselves. Akeginu needed time alone with her friend, just in case the worst were to come true...

Akeginu brewed the tea quickly, and removed the bandage from Oboro's chest. She bit back a gasp as she saw the wound it had been covering; it was deep, and still oozing blood and yellow pus. She knew that Gennosuke had done the best he could to take care of Oboro, but Akeginu hoped it wasn't too late.

"Oboro-sama, please drink this. We need to bring your fever down," Akeginu whispered, holding the cup up to Oboro's lips. She lifted Oboro's head, and the hime moaned in pain, but drank the entire contents down without complaining.

Oboro's eyes fluttered open, and there were tears in them. "Akeginu...what happened to you? How did you survive? I assumed that when Gennosuke and I were pitted against one another that we were the last two survivors. Your name was crossed off the scroll..." Suddenly, the tears overcame her, and she was sobbing, holding on to her friend's kimono and trying to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Lie still, Oboro-sama. I will tell you everything. But first I must clean this wound." She paused, unsure if she could ask the question that was on her mind, but the curiosity was killing her. "Oboro-sama, who did this to you?"

Oboro smiled weakly. "You assume that Gennosuke would have attacked me, do you not?" Akeginu nodded, slightly ashamed of herself. "His sword did not injure me...I turned my own blade on myself. I could noty bare to fight him, it was just too much, and I knew that I couldn't allow him to feel he had to strike me down. I did this to myself, of my own accord."

The Iga hime started coughing, and her wound began bleeding worse than it already had been. Akeginu put a finger to her lips, quieting her. Without saying a word, she poured some cold water over the wound, and ran a clean piece of cloth over it, wiping away the pus and blood pouring from it. The area around the cut was red and swollen, and quite warm to the touch. Another wave of fear ran through Akeginu. _She must be very strong willed to have made it this long with such an injury. I just hope that she does not start to give up now,_ the Iga ninja thought to herself. She made another compact out of the herbs that were left, and placed it on Oboro's wound. Oboro winced in pain, as the herbs burned her already irritated skin, but soon she settled down.

"So," said Akeginu, "they assume that all of the Kouga and Iga are dead, I would imagine. Perhaps it is better that way. Perhaps now we can live in peace. i have seen the error of my ways...Hyouma-sama has taught me a lot, while he was taking care of me." Akeginu pulled her kimono open and showed Oboro the slightly healed wound she had received at the hands of the Kouga woman, Kagerou. "I would have been dead had he not come along, and at first I begged him to just finish me off, but he wouldn't. His compassion towards an enemy is what eventually made me come around."

Oboro raised her hand to brush it across her confidante's cheek. "You love him, don't you Akeginu? I can see it in your eyes...the same look that I know I get when I speak of Gennosuke-sama..." her voice trailed off, not wanting to be too bold.

"Yes, Oboro-sama. I do love him. We spoke at great length about how he and Gennosuke always wanted peace between the clans, and he told me what had happened to Koshirou. It was Saemon who killed him. posing as me..." Tears gathered in the Iga woman's eyes, but she wiped them away. The past was the past, and she was truly happy now that she had found Oboro and Gennosuke still alive and well. "I realize now that this hatred that had been burning between us for so long was unfounded. I have let go of it, and given my heart to my former enemy."

Oboro smiled. "I am glad you have found happiness at last, my friend. It means so much to me, especially since Gennosuke and Hyouma are as close as you and I." Then, very slowly, Oboro's eyes closed, and she fell into a deep, yet restless slumber.

Akeginu sat back against the wall of the cave, continuing to boil water and wash the cloths they would need for bandages. After she had finished, she too closed her eyes. Her wound itself was not yet completely healed, and she knew that she had to be careful not to overexert herself. Within minutes, she too was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gennosuke and Hyouma walked side by side in silence until they reached the stream. The Kouga leader sat down, and Hyouma took the cue and sat down beside his former pupil.

"What is on your mind, Gennosuke? I can tell there is something bothering you."

Gennosuke turned to look at his mentor, and let out a soft sigh. Hyouma was the only person in the world with which Gennosuke could let his guard down. "I am worried for Oboro-sama. She has tried to remain strong, but every time I hold her in my arms I can feel her spirit slipping away from me, slowly. I can not save her, Hyouma...I do not know what to do." Gennosuke lowered his head and stared at the ground, not sure of what to say next.

Hyouma put a comforting hand on the young Kouga leader's shoulder. "Do not worry, Gennosuke. Akeginu and I will help you to care for her." He paused, not wanting to upset Gennosuke, but he needed to know the answer. Finally, he asked, "Who was it that injured her? Was it you?"

Gennosuke kept his eyes on the ground, and answered very slowly and quietly. "No, Hyouma. She did that to herself. She could not kill me, and knew that I could not kill her. So she turned her sword on herself and tried to take her own life." He drew in a deep breath. "I watched her fall to the ground just as my eyes reopened, and then Ofuku ordered her soldiers to attack me. I used the Dojutsu and disposed of them quickly, then went over to Oboro-sama's body and noticed she was still breathing. After crossing our last two names off the ninja scroll, I lifted her up gently, and carried her out into the water, letting them all think that we would die together. It was not until I realized that she was still breathing and conscious that I decided to try and save her...and I fear I may have waited too long, in my grief."

"Oboro-sama is strong, Gennosuke. It is her love for you that is keeping her alive. Akeginu has nursed her back to health many times, and I will offer whatever assistance I can." Hyouma stood up, and said to Gennosuke, "Come, let's go gather the herbs and firewood so we can get back to them. Akeginu is not yet fully healed herself, and they will both need our help if we are going to live in peace."

"Thank you, Hyouma," Gennosuke said, and turned to follow his mentor back into the woods. He was very glad to see that his dearest friend was still alive, and that it appeared as if Akeginu had also found comfort in his arms. The four of them could travel on together, taking care of each other.

The two men walked side by side, working as quickly as they could to fill their arms with wood and herbs. By the time they were ready to return, the noonday sun was high in the sky, blazing down upon them.

Oboro woke with a start, causing Akeginu's eyes to fly open as well. Both women looked toward the opening of the cave, and were relieved to see that it was Gennosuke and Hyouma returning with firewood and supplies. Akeginu stood up and ran into Hyouma's arms, the two of them walking out of the cave talking quietly. Oboro sat up as much as she could, beckoning Gennosuke to come over and sit by her.

"Gennosuke-sama...I love you." she whispered in his ear.

He leaned down to caress her cheek, and it seemed as if her fever had once again broken. "How are you feeling, koi?" he whispered to her.

"I am tired, and sore, but I do not feel so distressed now that we have our friends with us. Did you ever dream that we wouldn't be the only ones left?"

Gennosuke shook his head. "No, Oboro-sama, I could not let myself get my hopes up." He lifted her gently into his arms, and carried her outside to follow Akeginu and Hyouma. He sat her down around the fire they had built in the clearing, and whispered into her ear, "Are you strong enough to eat, my hime? Hyouma has some dried fish and rice that he brought with him from the Iga village."

Oboro nodded, and Hyouma handed her a bowl. She didn't dare eat too quickly because she still felt slightly nauseated from the pain. She looked around at their small group, and a smile formed on her face.

"Hyouma-dono, thank you for taking such good care of Akeginu for me. I am so glad that we have all found each other," Oboro said, with much love in her voice.

Hyouma bowed his head to the Iga hime. "It was no trouble at all, Oboro-sama. I did not wish for things to go the way that they did. My only wish has ever been for our two clans to unite as one under yourself and Gennosuke-sama. Maybe now, even though we cannot return to our homes, that can happen. Maybe we can start a new clan."

Oboro blushed slightly, and turned to look at Gennosuke. He was smiling, and nodding his head to Hyouma. She then looked at Akeginu, and found the same expression on her face. "I would like that very much, Hyouma-dono. But where are we going to go?"

Gennosuke spoke up before Hyouma had a chance to answer. "You are in no condition to travel, Oboro. For now, we shall remain here, using the cave as shelter, until you are completely healed." He glanced over at Akeginu. "From what Hyouma tells me, you are not yet healed either, Akeginu-sama."

Akeginu blushed slightly, and nodded. "There is some pain, Gennosuke-sama. But I will not be useless to you, I assure you. I can care for Oboro-sama." She turned and smiled at the Iga hime. "I always have."

Oboro blushed as Gennosuke wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled at Akeginu. "I do not know what I would do without you, Akeginu. I am truly glad that you are safe," Oboro said. Then she turned to Gennosuke and said, "Koi, it is warm out here in the sun. Do you suppose that you could carry me down to the stream? I do not want to swim, I just want to sit with my feet in the cool water." Her violet eyes were pleading with him.

Gennosuke couldn't say no to her, not when she looked at him in such a manner. "Are you sure you are feeling up to it, Oboro-ama? I do not want to make your condition worse."

Oboro nodded and smiled again. She knew that she would get what she wanted. Then she turned to Hyouma and Akeginu, asking them, "Would you care to join us, friends?"

Hyouma's sightless eyes met Akeginu's gaze, and the older ninja nodded. "Whatever you wish, Oboro-sama. As long as you are strong enough, I do not see what it could hurt. You and Akeginu can relax with your feet in the water and," he paused, looking at Gennosuke and smiling, "perhaps the young Kouga leader and I can catch some fresh fish for tonight's dinner."

"Then it's settled," said Gennosuke, standing up and lifting Oboro with him effortlessly. "I think we could all benefit from some relaxation.

Hyouma lifted Akeginu gently into his arms as well, not wanting her to overexert herself, and the foursome started off in the direction of the stream, all with smiles on their faces.

Miles away, still on the road to Sunpu Castle, Ofuku was having another of her patented tirades. They were stopped again, this time because one of her men had collapsed underneath the weight of carrying her.

"You're all weak, and I will have you all beheaded when we return to the castle!" she spat, angry at yet another useless waste of her precious time. They should have arrived back at the castle the day before, and she knew they were still a day away. "Useless servents," she muttered to herself, not bothering to suggest that she get out and walk for a time. A woman of her stature should never have to dirty her feet by walking along the ground.

Ofuku looked up into the sky, and saw a hawk circling around their encampment. "Ogen's hawk. It must have delivered the scroll to the castle, and now, with all of it's commanders dead, it is lost and useless." An evil smile spread across the wetnurse's face. In her eyes, everyone and everything was useless, unless they or it served her purposes.

"Get up, you useless swine! We need to get to the castle by sunrise tomorrow morning!" To emphasize her point, she picked up a large rock from the road and threw it into a group of her servants.

Hotarubi's eyes fluttered open suddenly, and immediately she felt the brush of a million tiny butterfly wings touching her body, making her painfully cold body warm again. Very slowly, each butterfly fell dead to the ground, as Hotarubi regained full consciousness and control over her previously lifeless body.

"My butterflies..." Hotarubi whispered sadly, "They brought me back to life by sacrificing themselves. So that was their ultimate power."

A single tear ran down Hotarubi's cheek, and the few butterflies she had remaining landed lightly on her shoulders. Her face became intensely thoughtful as she tried to remember what had happened last, before she had died. Just as suddenly as her eyes had opened, hatred and rage ran through her entire body, and she started shaking.

"It was Saemon who killed me! Pretending to be my friend!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to no one.

Hotarubi fell to her knees, overcome by the flood of memories and emotions which were descending upon her all at once. She remembered everything...Yashamaru coming back to her, only to turn out to be a filthy Kouga ninja in disguise...Oboro-sama sealing her eyes shut...herself and Nenki setting out to attack the Kouga in surprise...and then Saemon, killing her...the same man who had disguised himself as her one true love. Hotarubi wished she was dead again, and curled up, lying by the river in which she had awoken.

Overhead, she heard the cry of Iga Ogen's hawk. Hotarubi got to her feet immediately, and scanned the sky for sight of the bird. As soon as she spotted it, she called the hawk down, and saw it quickly swooping down towards her. As it landed on her arm, Hotarubi said only four words to it. "Take me to Yashamaru." The hawk took off gracefully from Hotarubi's arm, and she ran after it, needing to find the body of the man she loved. She didn't want to live without him. But she had come back to life. There had to be a way...

Oboro was lying on the shore, while Akeginu sat next to her, both of them with their feet dangling in the stream. Gennosuke and Hyouma were a few yards away, constructing fishing poles to try and catch the four of them a fresh fish for dinner that evening. Oboro's eyes were closed, but she was smiling, and Akeginu was watching the birds flying overhead. Gennosuke was trying to keep a serious expression on his face, and Hyouma was smiling at his former pupil's effort.

"Do not try to hide your emotions, Gennosuke," Hyouma said quietly so only Gennosuke could hear him. "It is time you let your guard down, at least around Akeginu and myself. I am quite sure you have already shown your emotions to Oboro-sama."

Gennosuke shook his head, and looked over toward his hime. His serious expression broke as soon as he saw her smiling, and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Hyouma, Oboro-dono has always known I loved her, from the very first time I laid eyes on her. But I am afraid, right now." He drew in a breath, and then let it out slowly. "She is not well, Hyouma. No one can hide that fact from me. Right now, she is putting on a brave front for Akeginu. She doesn't want her friend to worry while she herself is still healing. But she is very weak, and getting weaker every day. I just..." His voice caught in his throat, and instead of finishing his thought, he cast his line into the stream, watching it get carried by the current.

Hyouma cast his own line, and then turned to the younger man, speaking quietly. "Akeginu was not much better off when I found her than Oboro-sama is now. Do not lose hope. The two of you have come so far, and been through so much, she will not be taken away from you now that you can finally live and love as you've always wished. I promise you this, on my own life." He put his hand on Gennosuke's shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring, fatherly manner. Gennosuke simply nodded, and the two Kouga men stood silently, concentrating on the task at hand.

Oboro gently kicked her feet in the cool water of the stream, while humming quietly to herself. After a few minutes, she turned to Akeginu, a serious expression on her face. "Akeginu," she said, "can I ask you something?"

Akeginu nodded, and replied quietly, "You may ask me anything, Oboro-sama. You know me better than anyone else."

Oboro smiled a bit, and took her friend's hand. "This is not just a dream, is it Akeginu? I can not help but feel like I'm going to wake up and find myself facing Gennosuke again..." her voice trailed off, and she began to tremble, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oboro-sama, I promise you this is not a dream." Akeginu brushed a tear from the Iga hime's cheek. "You can feel the cool water, and the warm sunlight. You can smell the change of seasons in the air. When you dream, does it feel so real?"

Oboro frowned a bit, not wanting to talk about the dreams she had been having lately. Instead, she simply shook her head and sighed. "You're right, if this were a dream, I would have been healed by now."

Oboro sat up, wincing with pain, and leaned into Akeginu, laying her head down on the other woman's shoulder. Akeginu wrapped her arm around Oboro, holding her up so that Oboro would relax and lean all of her weight on her fellow Iga ninja. Oboro let out a sigh, and then began sobbing uncontrollably.

Gennosuke was just pulling his fourth fish off the line when he heard Oboro begin to cry. He turned and ran to her side, dropping his pole on the ground. Hyouma picked up both poles, and the line of fish, and quickly followed after Gennosuke.

"Koi, what is it? Why are you crying?" Gennosuke said soothingly, gathering Oboro up in his arms.

Oboro threw her arms around his neck, and began continued sobbing into his shoulder. "I...I am scared, Gennosuke-sama. I...I feel so weak, I am so dizzy...too much has happened..."

Akeginu stood up as quickly as she could, and put her hand to Oboro's forehead. "She is burning up again, Hyouma," Akeginu said.

Hyouma nodded. "Gennosuke, get her back to the cave as quickly as possible. Akeginu, go with him. I will be along shortly, there are just a few things I need to look for, some herbs that perhaps we have forgotten." He handed the poles and lines of fish to Akeginu. "Give her some tea, and keep a cool cloth on her forehead. Clean out her wound, but leave the bandage off."

Akeginu nodded, and gave Hyouma a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Please be careful, Hyouma. I do not want anything to happen to you."

"Do not worry about me, Akeginu. Take care of Oboro-sama, and Gennosuke. His heart is breaking, and I am afraid that he is just as weak as she is right now." Hyouma then disappeared quickly into the woods.

Gennosuke was looking down at Oboro's face, which was contorted in pain. "Please...my hime...please hold on, for me," he whispered to her, and began walking back towards their camp. Akeginu followed closely behind him.

Oboro opened her eyes just a little, meeting his gaze. "I...I will not leave you, Gennosuke-sama...I...love you..." Her body went limp in his arms as she lost consciousness, and Gennosuke began to run, leaving Akeginu to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

All of the pieces of the sensei had come together into parts, and slowly, the parts were being drawn in towards each other. Soon, his rebirth would be complete.

Hyouma was relying on his heightened sense of smell to find even the smallest patch of the rare herbs he had used to heal Akeginu's wound. He would need more of it, this time, for both Oboro and Akeginu, but he was hopeful. His nose never failed him. He wandered around in the woods for about half an hour, and then knelt down, catching a scent coming from the Earth. He followed it, and quickly found a patch the herb he was looking for-a full twelve plants, with four pods on each. He removed the pods from two of the plants, and then followed his exact path back out, so he would know where to go the next time he needed them. Then he hurried back to the camp, concerned for Oboro's life. Her condition didn't seem to be getting any better; she seemed to be getting worse.

Gennosuke laid Oboro down next to the firepit out in front of the cave. He quickly undid her kimono, and removed the bandage from her wound. It was covered in a putrid yellow substance, mixed with Oboro's blood. He threw the cloth aside, and poured cool water over the infected area, then wiping it dry and repeating the process. Oboro cried out in pain each time he wiped her wound, but he had to remove the layers of infection and expose the healthy tissue. He wasn't going to let her die, no matter how much pain it caused her. He would go mad without her...

"Gennosuke-sama!" Akeginu cried. "Stop! You are making things worse!" Akeginu ran up behind him, throwing down the fishing poles and fish, and pulled him away from Oboro with all her strength. She shook him, and then said soothingly, "Gennosuke-sama, please, get some rest. Allow myself and Hyouma to tend to Oboro for awhile. As soon as we have properly tended to her wound, we will come and wake you."

Gennosuke started to protest, but Hyouma's voice stopped him. "Gennosuke, please do as Akeginu asks. You are exhausted from grief. Go inside the cave, and rest awhile. We will come and get you when Oboro-sama has been tended to."

Gennosuke glared at his mentor, but knew that Hyouma was only speaking the truth. He lingered a moment longer, and then leaned down to kiss Oboro's forehead. It was hot, and she was covered in sweat. She was moaning and wincing from the sheer agony she was in. Gennosuke quickly turned and walked away, disappearing into the cave before he let a single tear run down his face. He was angry that Hyouma wouldn't let him stay by Oboro's side when there was no guaratee that she would survive, and yet he knew that he was too emotional to be of any help to her right now. He laid down in the corner of the cave and closed his eyes, falling asleep dreaming of the life he and Oboro would have one day.

Hyouma crept into the cave quietly, and noticed that Gennosuke had indeed fallen asleep. He then came back out, and nodded towards Akeginu. She had a large needle and some thread in her hand, and was hovering over Oboro's frighteningly still body. Very slowly, she began to stitch the wound closed; Gennosuke's efforts to clean it had torn Oboro's tissue apart, and this was the only chance they had. With every stitch, Oboro cried out in pain, and soon Akeginu found herself crying, unable to continue. She handed the needle to Hyouma, and went to hold Oboro's head in her lap while the sightless ninja finished the job.

As soon as he was finished, Akeginu poured cool water over the wound, which was bleeding quite badly once again. She took a part of the blanket and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding, then turned to look at Hyouma. "I am so afraid for her, Hyouma. She is slipping away from us."

Hyouma shook his head. "Oboro-sama is strong, koi. She will not let go of Gennosuke that easily. To keep her will to survive strong, we need to keep his will strong too."

Akeginu nodded, removing the blanket from Oboro's chest. She then took two of the pods that Hyouma had brought back with him and squeezed them into Oboro's wound. The Iga hime let out a small hiss as the liquid touched her torn tissue, and then went quiet again. Akeginu packed the wound with the outer leaves from the pods, and then tied a warm bandage around it. She gently closed Oboro's kimono, and then put a cool cloth on her friend's face. Then she put a cup to Oboro's lips, pouring the contents down her throat. When the cup was empty, she leaned down and whispered in Oboro's ear, "Rest easy, Oboro-hime. Be strong." Then she stood up, and went over to sit next to Hyouma.

"That will keep her still for at least two hours, Akeginu," Hyouma said to her. "When she shows signs of waking, I will have you go and awaken Gennosuke. For now, they both need to rest."

Akeginu nodded, and then smiled. "Hyouma, I am tired," she said quietly. "Would it be alright if I laid my head in your lap and slept for a little while?"

Hyouma reached down and pulled her into his lap, then laid her down in the cool grass next to him. He opened her kimono, exposing her wound. He could tell that it was bleeding once again. "Akeginu, you're hurt."

"It's nothing, Hyouma. A little bit of rest in your arms will take care of it." Akeginu reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Hyouma took one of the pods, and squeezed the liquid onto Akeginu's wound. She hissed and almost hit him from the pain. But soon the burning stopped, and she closed her eyes. He pulled her head onto his chest and stared slightlessly up at the sky, letting his other senses scan the area for threats as he protected those he loved the most.

Hotarubi followed the hawk's lead, knowing that they had to be getting close. She had been running for hours, but the butterfly ninja wasn't even breathing heavily. Her endurance seemed to have increased since she was brought back from the dead.

"Yashamaru, I need you..." she whispered, even though she knew he was dead. But she needed to believe that she could bring him back. She refused to go through life without the man she loved.

She found that the more time went by, the more her few remaining butterflies began to multiply their numbers. By the time they reached Yashamaru's lifeless body, Hotarubi was surrounded by the small glowing insects once more.

"Oh, Yashamaru!" Hotarubi cried, collapsing next to his body. He was cold, and stiff. He had been dead for several days. She ran her hand through his long black hair, and began to cry, letting her tears fall onto his chest. She kissed his cold cheek, and then took his body into her arms, cradling him like a child. "My sweet Yashamaru," she whispered between sobs, "what am I going to do without you?" She laid her head on his chest, and wished that death would reclaim her. She didn't know how to go on without him.

After a few moments, she felt herself slowly lifted off of his body, and then saw her butterflies covering him. _Is it possible that they can bring him back as well?_ she thought to herself. But she didn't dare get her hopes up...

Gennosuke awoke with a start, unable to remember where he was. It was dark, and the small fire he had built inside the cave for himself had long since died down. He rolled over, expecting to find Oboro next to him, but his hime was nowhere. Panicking, Gennosuke flew out of the cave, calling out Oboro's name, only to be met with the sight of Hyouma hovering over her body. Gennosuke did not see Oboro moving, and his heart sank.

"Hyouma! What has happened here? Is Oboro-sama still alive?" He rushed over to her side without even waiting for Hyouma to answer.

"Keep your voice down, Gennosuke. She is alive, simply resting. This is the best thing for her right now." He waved his hand in the direction of Akeginu, who was sound asleep as well. "They both need to rest, they areexhausted."

Gennosuke leaned down to feel Oboro's forehead; she was warm, but not as feverish as she had been earlier. He let out a sigh of relief, kissed her gently on the cheek, and went over to sit on the other side of the fire. Hyouma soon joined him.

"Why didn't you wake me, Hyouma?" Gennosuke said, staring into the flames.

Hyouma nodded, expecting this question. "Gennosuke, you needed to rest too. You have been through a lot, and though you have no physical injuries, I know that your heart has been bruised by the events of the past few weeks. Oboro-sama needs you to be brave, for her. Her will to live is strong, but her injury should have been fatal. If you start showing signs that you doubt she can recover, I assure you, she will die." Hyouma bowed his head slightly, knowing that this was the last thing that Gennosuke needed to hear. "Her heart beats for you, she breathes for you, she exists for you. You need to stay positive so she can use all of her strength to heal herself. The two of you are connected, in more ways than one. If only we had realized this sooner..."

Gennosuke furrowed his brow. "What are you saying, Hyouma? Oboro's survival depends upon my staying calm? How am I supposed to stay calm when the woman I love is getting weaker every day?"

"You need to focus, Gennosuke. Clear your mind. Both of the women are resting comfortably. We have some time." Hyouma reached up and put his hand on his former pupil's shoulder. "You will get through this, my friend. You will get her through this. I will take as much of the burden off of you as I can, but you need to be willing to open up to me. And you need to take care of yourself. Why don't we meditate together, for awhile?"

Gennosuke nodded his head, and without saying another word, he closed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap. Hyouma smiled, knowing how hard this would be for his pupil, the boy who had been like a son to him. But he was no longer a boy; Gennosuke was a man. With a feeling of great pride in his heart, Hyouma followed Gennosuke into a meditative state.

Very slowly, Tenzen opened his eyes. As he regained consciousness, he began to scream in agony, as his body was not yet completely formed. The pieces were still melding themselves together, and he knew it would be a day or so yet before he could move. Oboro had almost succeeded in defeating him for good, this time. He would make her pay, one way or another.

Akeginu awoke suddenly, finding that Hyouma was no longer next to her. She panicked a bit, and sat up too fast, wincing in pain and becoming slightly dizzy. As she looked around, she noticed the man she loved sitting next to Gennosuke, on the other side of the fire. They both appeared to be deep in thought, so Akeginu tried not to disturb them. Instead, she took a drink of water, and then went over to Oboro, who was still sleeping soundly. Akeginu frowned as she noticed that Oboro was once more drenched in sweat. Putting a hand to the hime's forehead, she realized that Oboro was not fevered, she was simply too close to the fire. Akeginu let out a sigh of relief, and then sat down next to her friend, watching as she slept.

A few minutes went by, and then Oboro slowly opened her eyes. "Gennosuke...sama...where are you?" she said, sitting up and looking around, tears pouring from her eyes.

Her voice snapped Gennosuke out of his meditative state, and he was at Oboro's side in seconds. "My hime," he whispered in her ear, holding her close to him and gently stroking her hair, "I am here."

Oboro wrapped her arms around him, and looked up into his eyes. "Gennosuke, please do not leave my side. Please..." Tears were running down her cheeks, and she was clinging to him with all of her strength. "I need you here with me. I need you to hold me." She was shaking.

Gennosuke held her tightly, and kissed her forehead. She felt slightly warm. "Oboro-dono, please do not worry. I will never leave you, never again. I am so sorry, I am so sorry koi." He suddenly realized that both Akeginu and Hyouma were standing next to them, and tried very hard to regain his composure. "She is slightly fevered, Hyouma," he said, a serious tone hardening his voice.

"Stay calm, Gennosuke. Lay her to rest in your lap, and Akeginu and I will tend to her. Just hold her, that's all she needs." Hyouma nodded to his former pupil, hoping that he understood.

Gennosuke nodded back, and repositioned Oboro so she was lying with her head in his lap. He opened her kimono and removed the bandage, fighting back tears as he saw the stitches that were there now. "Oboro...koi...I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear, then wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders.

Oboro's eyes were closed, but she nodded in response to Gennosuke's apology. She didn't have the strength to speak. Akeginu brought over a cool cloth, and placed it on her forehead, then began to pour cool water over Oboro's exposed and swollen wound. The Iga ninja wiped it dry carefully, and then took one of the herbal pods from Hyouma, squeezing it's contents onto Oboro's broken flesh. The Iga hime cried out in pain, and the tears began to run faster and hotter down her cheeks. Gennosuke felt panic begin to rise in his stomach, but did his best to remain calm. He stroked Oboro's hair soothingly as Hyouma replaced the bandage. As the soothing compress began to cool her painful wound, Oboro's eyes opened, and she looked into Gennosuke's eyes, a small smile forming on her face. Akeginu brought some tea for both Gennosuke and Oboro. Gennosuke helped Oboro to drink her's, and then drank his, without complaining.

"Gennosuke-sama, hold Oboro and let her sleep. Akeginu and I will make dinner, and we will awaken her when it is done." Hyouma knew that his former pupil would soon be asleep as well, but they both needed the rest. And he needed time to talk to Akeginu.

Gennosuke nodded, and pulled Oboro close to him, leaning back and holding her in his arms. No sooner had his hime fallen asleep, than he felt himself begin to drift off as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Tenzen's face was contorted in agony. Never before had it taken him this long to come back from death. The immortal sensei of the Iga was becoming thouroughly annoyed, and the only thoughts running through his mind were of how he would make Oboro pay for what she had done to him. That was, if she wasn't already dead. He truly hoped that she had survived; he had many many plans for revenge to enact on her. A twisted smile formed on his face, as he began to scream in pain again.

Hyouma lifted Akeginu into his arms, and sat down with her in his lap. He leaned in and kissed her gently. It felt like they hadn't been alone in ages. Akeginu blushed, and kissed him back, then turned to look at Oboro and Gennosuke, sleeping soundly wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Hyouma, those two live for each other. How could I have ever thought that their love was wrong?" Tears began to form in Akeginu's eyes as she remembered how horrible things had been for Oboro after Gennosuke had left her. Akeginu couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty.

Sensing her anxiety, Hyouma gently kissed Akeginu's forehead, and then whispered in her ear, "None of us knew the real reasons behind our feud, my dear Akeginu. It was not your fault, anymore that it was mine, or any of the Kouga or Iga. We were played for fools, pitted against each other in a sick game." He began to stroke her hair gently, and inhaled her scent. She always smelled like flowers and blood, quite an interesting mix.

Akeginu let out a wistful sigh. "None of this ever should have happened, Hyouma. None of our friends should be dead, and those two should be married, and living in peace." She looked up into his sightless eyes. "Instead, Gennosuke-sama is going out of his mind with grief and worry, and Oboro-sama is barely clinging to life." She took a deep breath, and winced with pain. Her own wound was throbbing quite badly.

"Akeginu, lie still, there is no need for you to move. I will prepare the meal, while you rest. Do not worry about anything."

Akeginu grabbed ahold of him, a slight panic in her eyes. "No, Hyouma. I will come sit by the fire with you while you cook. I do not want to be away from you." She blushed, finally ready to say the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since the day she had realized it. "Hyouma, I love you."

Hyouma stood up, lifing her with him. "I love you too, Akeginu. I would enjoy your company by the fire." He carried her, holding her close, and kissed her lips gingerly. He could hardly believe that any of this was real. The sightless ninja smiled, and sat down, letting Akeginu sit in his lap. He began to skewer the fish on on the sharpened sticks he and Gennosuke had collected earlier.

They sat in silence, listening carefully as the skins from the fish began to crackle and pucker from the heat of the fire. Akeginu leaned into him, and gazed up at his face. His features were sharp, but there was a certain softness to them that made her heart skip a beat. She had been the blind one, all those years, hating him with unbridled, yet unfounded passion. Now, she felt a different sort of passion towards him, and it left her feeling a bit uneasy. His hand gently caressed her back and shoulders as he turned the skewer, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. They sat this way for several minutes, until it became apparent that their dinner was fully cooked.

"Akeginu, go and awaken Oboro-sama and Gennosuke-sama. But do not let her move, she needs to lie still. I will be over in a moment with the food." He gave her a quick squeeze, pulling her in close before letting his arm fall away from her.

Akeginu nodded, and walked around to the other side of the fire. Leaning down, she gently placed her hand on Gennosuke's shoulder. "Gennosuke-sama, dinner is prepared. Hyouma will be bringing it over momentarily. Would you try to wake Oboro-sama?"

Gennosuke stirred, a bit groggy from the tea she had given him before. He gently rolled Oboro off of him, and sat up, stretching. "How long have I been asleep, Akeginu?" he asked, blinking his eyes to get them to focus.

"Only an hour, Gennosuke-sama. Don't worry, Oboro-sama is fine. Please wake her, she needs to eat, to regain her strength." Akeginu sat down a few feet away, and waiting for Hyouma to bring the food to them.

Gennosuke nodded, and watched as Akeginu walked away and sat down. He then turned his attention to Oboro, and looked at her peacefully sleeping face. He almost couldn't bring himself to wake her. A single tear fell from his eye, and landed on her face. Oboro's eyes fluttered open. Gennosuke immediately regained his composure as he gazed into her alluring violet eyes.

"Gennosuke-sama...koi...why are you crying?" Oboro whispered, her face distraught with worry. She sat up, wincing in pain, and held him close to her.

Gennosuke wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her back and forth gently. "I'm fine, Oboro-sama. Please do not worry. I only wanted to wake you because dinner is ready, and you need to eat." He pulled away from her, and forced a smile to his face.

Oboro smiled back, and gently kissed his cheek. She didn't really care who was watching. "Thank you, koi. I am quite hungry." She turned around, and rested her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hyouma came over, and placed his hand on Akeginu's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, and then both of their eyes turned to look at the young lovers. Gennosuke and Oboro almost looked as if they were one. After a few minutes, Hyouma cleared his throat quietly, and said, "Here are the fish, Gennosuke-sama. Bring Oboro-sama over here, next to us, and we will all eat together." He couldn't help but smile as he saw the looks of pure happiness on the younger ninjas' faces.

Gennosuke lifted Oboro carefully, carrying her like a baby and setting her down next to Akeginu. When he sat down himself, he pulled her close to him, letting her lean on him. He took one skewker of fish from Hyouma, and placed it in front of Oboro's lips. "Eat, koi," he whispered quietly in her ear, hoping that no one else had heard him.

Oboro leaned into him, and began to slowly eat the fish. Hyouma and Akeginu began to eat as well, but Gennosuke waited until his hime was finished before satisfying his own hunger. As he ate, she fell asleep in his lap, a slight smile forming on her lips. When he was finished, Gennosuke carefully stood up, and carried his koi into the cave. Laying her down, he started a fire, and then laid down beside her, holding her close and listening to her breathe. Soon, he had drifted back off to sleep himself, his hand resting gently on Oboro's breast.

Hotarubi watched as the butterflies landed on Yashamaru, each of them slowly dying as her lover regained his life. She couldn't believe her eyes, but she felt a wave of relief flow through her. Together, she and Yashamaru would take revenge on those who had taken their lives; they would take revenge on the Kouga.

Very slowly, Yashamaru opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the millions of tiny insects covering his naked body. He didn't remember what had happened, but his head felt very strange. He looked up and saw Hotarubi standing over him, tears flowing from her eyes. He reached his hand up and brushed her cheek, smiling at her.

"Hotarubi...I...I never thought I would see you again. What...what happened? What are you doing here, and where are my clothes?"

Hotarubi couldn't help but laugh. Of course Yashamaru had no idea what was going on; aside from Iga Ogen and Kouga Danjou, he had been the first of to meet his end.

"That is not important right now, Yashamaru," she murmered, leaning in close to him. "All that matters right now is that I am here with you, and you are alive. I can not survive without you."

Suddenly, Yashamaru's head felt like it was spinning. He remembered his fight with Kazamachi Shougen at Sunpu Castle. He remembered being given a scroll, and then losing it. He remembered running into Kasumi Gyoubu and Kisaragi Saemon, and after that, everything went dark.

"Hotarubi...where are the others? The peace treaty, it's been lifted! The Kouga and the Iga can fight each other again!" His eyes gleamed.

Hotarubi let out a mournful sigh. "My dear Yashamaru...there is so much that I have to tell you, so much you do not know." She leaned in and kissed him, then laid her head on his chest. "But for now, please just hold me. I have missed you so much."

Yashamaru was confused; he hadn't been gone for more than a few days. But he didn't have the strength to argue with Hotarubi right now, so instead he simply pulled her down to rest on him, and kissed her passionately. Both Iga ninjas slowly closed their eyes, and fell asleep, reuinted in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ofuku had finally arrived back at Sunpu Castle, in the early hours of morning. She was exhausted from the events which had transpired, but wasted no time in going to check on Takechiyo. He found the newly chosen heir fast asleep, and safe. The old woman breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly, she withdrew to her own quarters to relax in a hot bath. She would get some rest, and then go to visit the Shogun. She was sure he would have nothing but praise for her at how well she had done, winning the ninja war. No one ever needed to know the truth...

Hyouma and Akeginu were still sitting outside by the dying fire. She had laid her head down in his lap, simply staring up at his face. She could still hardly believe the intense emotions that rushed through her everytime he hugged her, or kissed her cheek, or even just spoke to her. It was true that his eyes were sightless, but she had been the one who was blind. How could she have ever hated such a kind, wonderful, loving man?

"Hyouma," she whispered, sitting up so she could look at his face, look into those sightless eyes. "Hyouma...I need to know...do you truly love me?"

Hyouma smiled at her, "looking" deep into her soul with his own heart. "I love you more than anything in this world, Akeginu. Ever since I found you close to death that day, I have loved you. Why do you ask?"

Akeginu let out a soft sigh, and returned Hyouma's smile. "I don't know...I just needed to hear it. Seeing Oboro-sama and Gennosuke-sama together makes me want what they have. And..." She paused, her face flushing a bright red. "I want it with you."

Hyouma brought his hand up and cupped her cheek gently, pulling her towards him. Then he did something she wasn't expecting. He leaned down, and he kissed her; not a gentle, simple kiss, but a deep, fiery, passionate kiss. Akeginu's heart began to race, and she returned the kiss with all the strength she had. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away, blushing and breathless, and leaned against his chest. Hyouma brushed his fingers lightly through her hair and smiled, holding her close.

"Akeginu, I know that you have been alone, and lost, for a very long time now. But I promise you, with all that I have, that you will never be alone again." Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he laid down, pulling her with him and holding her close. Hyouma kissed Akeginu's cheek lightly, and whispered in her ear, "Rest now, my koi. We will need all the strength we have to keep Oboro-sama and Gennosuke strong, and keep them alive."

Akeginu nestled herself into his arms, and sighed softly. Before she had a chance to answer him, her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep, restful sleep. When Hyouma knew that she was fast asleep, he too allowed himself to rest, but stayed alert enough that he would be able to awake should anything go wrong.

Tenzen moaned in agony, but was laughing at the same time. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he could claim victory over all the other ninjas. He was immortal. Nothing they could do would stop him.

"Oboro..." he whispered under his breath, "I hope for your sake, that you are dead. Because if you are not, you will wish that you were by the time I am done with you."

His dark eyes sparkled with thoughts of revenge. He wanted nothing more than to send the traitorous Iga hime to the depths of hell!

Yashamaru's eyes flew open, and he couldn't remember where he was. The he looked down and saw his lovely Hotarubi, sleeping peacefully on his chest. He let out a sigh of relief. _So, last night wasn't a dream._ Very gently, he shook the butterfly ninja, causing her to open her eyes and stare up at him.

"Yashamaru, what is it, koi?" she whispered, still groggy from sleepy.

He bent his head down to kiss her, and then sat up, pulling her onto his lap. "It's nothing, Hotarubi. I just wanted to make sure that you were real."

For a moment, Hotarubi became lost in her lover's eyes. Nothing else seemed to matter at this moment. She kissed him back, leaning into him, supporting herself fully against his weight. "I am very real, Yashamaru. And so are you. Somehow, we have both come back from the underworld to fight again." She turned, and sat across from him. "Yashamaru, there is so much I need to tell you. So much has happened since I lost you..." Tears began to fill the beautiful ninja's eyes once again.

"Hotarubi, please do not cry. Whatever happened, I am sure it will be alright." He held her close to him, hating to see so much sadness in those eyes. He loved this woman more than his own life.

Hotarubi shook her head. "So many lives have been lost. I fear that now you and I may be the only ones left."

A look of shock spread over Yashamaru's face. How had everything happened so fast? "Tell me, Hotarubi. Tell me everything."

He looked into her eyes, as she began to tell him of the events which had taken place during the past week. With every name she listed as deceased, he felt his heart die a little more. He had to stop her when she told him of how she had met her own demise. She was shaking with sadness and rage, and he pulled her close to him, quieting her.

"Shhh...koi...it will be alright now. If we truly are the only ones left, we should go back to Tsubakagure. It will be up to us to lead the clan now, if Oboro-sama is gone. Our people will need us to be strong." He tried to stand up, but all of his muscles were stiff and sore. Moaning, he resigned himself to having to be patient, and rest.

Hotarubi looked slightly alarmed, fearing that perhaps her butterflies had not truly brought him back to life. "Yashamaru, can you not move?"

He smiled at her. "I can, Hotarubi, but I am sore. Perhaps it would be best if we rested here for another day. I wouldn't mind spending some time alone with you..." His voice trailed off, as he began to shower her with kisses.

Hotarubi blushed. She wanted nothing more than to give in to his advances, but she knew that they both needed to rest. Truth be told, she was feeling quite exhausted and sore herself. "I love you, Yashamaru. As long as I am with you, it does not matter where I am."

"I love you too, Hotarubi," he said, pulling her down to lie with him again. He stroked her hair gently with his hand, lulling her back into sleep. The young Iga ninja laid awake for quite awhile, contemplating the story his lover had just told him. When the details became too much for him to think about, he simply closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep himself. There would be plenty of time to sort things out, once they returned home.

Gennosuke woke very slowly, feeling groggy. He peered outside the cave to see that the sun had already come up. Silently berating himself for having slept so long, he turned and placed his head on Oboro's forehead. His love was burning with fever again. He watched her chest rise and fall, every so faintly; he was losing her. Flying into a blind panic, he picked the Iga hime up in his arms and rushed out of the cave with her.

"Hyouma! Akeginu!" he cried, spotting them asleep outside. "Help me, please! She's barely breathing!"

Hyouma sat up, and shook Akeginu awake as well. "Akeginu, wake up, quickly. Something is wrong with Oboro."

Akeginu quickly pulled herself together, and rushed to Oboro's side. Her friend was pale, almost lifeless. Sweat was pouring from her body, and her breathing was very laboured. Hyouma was soon standing beside her, trying to assess the situation as best he could.

"Gennosuke, sit down and hold her in your lap. Akeginu, go and get some fresh water. Hurry!" The blind ninja knew that they didn't have much time. "Gennosuke, what happened?" he asked, watching Akeginu run towards the stream.

Gennosuke shook his head. "I..I do not know. We were sleeping, and I woke up, and found her like this." He was starting to lose control of his emotions, and Hyouma placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Gennosuke, you need to stay calm. Remember, her life depends on you. She needs you."

The young Kouga leader trying very hard to regain his composure, but he was scared. He would have thought that Oboro would be getting better by now, but she was only getting worse. "Hyouma, I can not live without her..."

His words were cut off by Akeginu's call as she returned with the fresh water. Hyouma turned and took the bowl from her, and told Gennosuke to open Oboro's kimono. Very gently, he poured the cold water over the wound, and then took another herbal pod from his pouch, squeezing it's contents onto Oboro's flesh. The pain shook her out of her unconscious state.

Moaning softly, Oboro opened her eyes, and locked them with Gennosuke's. There was so much pain behind her bright, violet eyes that Gennosuke had a hard time fighting back his tears.

"Oboro-dono, are you alright?" he whispered into her ear, stroking her soft black hair gently.

Oboro opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, she simply clung to Gennosuke, shaking from pain and fatigue. He tore his eyes away from her gaze, and turned to look at Akeginu and Hyouma. "Could you give us a moment, please?"

Hyouma placed his hand on Akeginu's shoulder, nodding to the Kouga leader and gently pulling his love away. They walked off into the woods, pretending to gather more firewood. When they were just out of sight, Hyouma stopped, and crouched down, pulling Akeginu down next to him. "Be very quiet, koi. I want to hear what he is going to say."

Akeginu nodded. She felt badly about spying, but they both knew that the only way to get Gennosuke to truly open up was to make him believe he was alone with Oboro.

Gennosuke reached down and pulled Oboro's kimono closed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Oboro, please hold on. I can't live without you," he said, brushing his lips against her's. He reached forward slightly, and pressed the bowl of cool water to her lips. Oboro drank as much as she could, barely lifting her head. Then she began to cough, and Gennosuke sat her up gently, not wanting to hurt her. "Oboro, what happened? Why do I feel like you are slipping away from me?"

The Iga hime looked deep into his eyes, and said very quietly, almost whispering, "I had a dream last night, koi. I felt like I was falling...I could not catch myself. I kept calling out your name, but you did not come. You weren't there. I couldn't find you, and I just...I wanted to die." Tears of anguish and pain began to run down Oboro's cheeks, and Gennosuke felt his heart breaking. It seemed that even in her dreams, he controlled whether she lived or died.

He swallowed hard, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tears started to run slowly down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He needed to show her how much she meant to him; he needed to put her mind at ease. "Oboro, I promise I will never leave you. I am so sorry for everything that you have been through, and especially for anything I may have done to hurt you." Gennosuke tried very hard to look away from Oboro's face, but her eyes wouldn't let him. He was drawn in, and the only thing he could do was continue to pour his heart out to the woman he loved. "I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will. Oboro...please...just hold on, I cannot live without you." His tears were flowing more quickly now, falling like rain onto Oboro's face and neck. He pulled her in close to him, and hugged her tightly.

"Gennosuke," she whispered, "I love you too. I will live, for you, as long as my body will hold on."

He nodded, and then leaned in and kissed her. He poured all of his emotions into that one, sweet kiss, running his tongue along her lips. Oboro returned the kiss with just as much passion, despite what little strength she had. She felt like she was flying, and leaned into him with all of her weight. They remained locked together, two bodies appearing as one, until Gennosuke had to pull away so that both he and his hime could breathe. He looked into her eyes, and whispered, "You will never be alone, Oboro-dono. I will protect you, always." He then turned his attention in the direction which Hyouma and Akeginu had disappeared. "You might as well come back over now. I know you have been listening the entire time."

Oboro laughed softly as she heard Akeginu let out a cry of embarassment. She heard Hyouma telling Akeginu that they should have expected as much, and then turned her gaze away from Gennosuke to see their two friends approaching again. She managed to move herself around in Gennosuke's lap so that she was sitting with her back against his chest, and moaned slightly with the effort. He held her close, being careful not to hurt her.

"Gennosuke-sama, I apologize for spying," whispered Akeginu as she and Hyouma approached the pair once again. She shot a look at Hyouma. "Truly, it was not my idea."

"There is no need to apologize, Akeginu," said Gennosuke. "I fully expected that my former mentor would want to know what was going on. It's alright, please, do not feel badly."

Akeginu's face flushed a bit, and she nodded, kneeling down beside the pair. Oboro was still very pale, but it seemed her fever had come down somewhat. "How are you feeling, Oboro-sama?"

"Very sore, Akeginu. And worried..." She looked back and forth between Akeginu and Gennosuke. "I want to go home. Who knows what may have happened to the village, now that I've incurred the wrath of Ofuku? I am sure she is displeased with my actions, and even though she believes me to be dead, she will try to enact her revenge on the people of Tsubakagure." Tears began to form in her large violet eyes again, and she buried her face in Gennosuke's chest. He held her close, running his hands through her sweat soaked hair, trying to soothe her.

"Oboro-sama," said Hyouma, kneeling down beside Akeginu, "I know that you are worried. But you are in no condition to travel all the way back to the Iga valley right now. Please, try to regain your strength, and allow the three of us to care for you. When the time is right, we will return." He placed his hand on the Iga hime's shoulder in reassurance, and then turned to Gennosuke. "Gennosuke-sama? Would you come for a walk with me? There are some things we need to discuss, and I think both of the women could use some rest."

Before Gennosuke had a chance to answer, Oboro began to sob. "Please, Hyouma-dono, please do not make him leave me."

Gennosuke looked at Hyouma, and shook his head. "Why don't we all go down to the stream again? Oboro, you and Akeginu can relax, and she can tend to your wound while Hyouma and I talk?"

Hyouma nodded. He truly felt badly for the injured Oboro, and he knew that Gennosuke wouldn't leave her side. "Alright, let's go."

Very suddenly, Oboro leaned forward from Gennosuke's chest, and threw her arms around Hyouma's neck. The blind ninja nearly fell over in shock, but then a smile formed on his face. He put his arms around the hime's waist, and hugged her to him. His haori was becoming wet from her tears. "Thank you, Hyouma-dono," she whispered, settling back into Gennosuke's arms again. "Thank you so much for understanding."

Akeginu and Hyouma rose to their feet, and Gennosuke stood, lifting Oboro as if she weighed nothing at all. She winced a bit at the movement, but smiled as she rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. As they began to walk towards the stream in silence, she closed her beautiful violet eyes, and fell asleep, listening to her lover's heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hotarubi's mind was racing. She didn't know where she was, and she was starting to panic. The room was small, and completely dark. Then she heard a voice that she recognized...it was Tenzen! She tried to move, but she couldn't. Then she realized that he was on top of her, holding her down._

"There's no use fighting it, Hotarubi. I will take what I want, and there is no one that can stop me." Tenzen laughed. "And what I want right now, is you!" 

_Hotarubi felt hot tears running down her face. How could this be happening? Where was Yashamaru? Where were the others, and why were the letting him do this to her? "Tenzen, please, stop!" she screamed, but it was too late. She could already feel him taking off her clothing, running his hands over her naked body. "Scream all you want, Hotarubi. There is no one around to hear you. They do not care about you." He laughed. "Besides, the more you struggle, the more fun this is for me!" _

_She felt like she was going to be sick. Her entire body was shaking with fear. Why was this happening? Tenzen had never shown the slightest bit of interest in her before, why now? Hotarubi couldn't even speak, she was crying too hard to form words. Tenzen leaned down, and licked the tears off of her face. She shuddered in disgust, and tried with all of her strength to roll him off of her, but he was too strong. There was nothing she could do to save herself. _

_"Don't make this any harder on yourself than it needs to be, Hotarubi. You and I both know that you can't possibly hope to overpower me." He leaned in and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth so that she couldn't scream. At the same time, she felt him push her legs apart, and position himself over top of her. _

_"T...Tenzen...please do not do this...please!!!" Hotarubi screamed. _

_Tenzen's face spread into a wide, manical smile. "I will do whatever I want. No one will stop me." He leaned in and kissed her again. _

_Hotarubi felt like her world was going in slow motion. She watched as he lowered himself onto her, and then screamed in pain as he entered her, mercilessly, tearing her apart. Her screams only made him thrust harder, and she could feel the blood pouring down her thighs. He was growling while he raped her, thoroughly enjoying every second of his sick and twisted conquest. Finally, Hotarubi let out a gasp, and passed out from the pain._

She sat up screaming. It was light out, and Yashamaru was there with her. In a blind panic, she stood up and began to look for Tenzen frantically, with tears streaming down her face. Yashamaru awoke at her cries, and stood up, pulling her close to him.

"Hotarubi, what is it, koi? What happened? Was someone here?"

The butterfly ninja turned and buried her face in Yashamaru's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "T...Tenzen..." was all she could manage to say before she fell to the ground, her knees giving out underneath her.

Yashamaru had a look of terrible concern on his face. "Tenzen was here? Hotarubi, what's going on?" He sat down on the ground next to her, and held her close to him, rocking her almost as if she were a child. "What happened, Hotarubi? Why are you so frightened?"

She looked up into his eyes. "It..it was just a dream, koi. A nightmare. You would not believe me if I told you..." Her voice trailed off, and she was searching his face for some sign of reassurance.

Yashamaru took her face in his hands, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "You can tell me anything. I will always believe you."

Fresh tears ran down her face, as she tried to put her dream into words. "I...I had a horrible nightmares...Yashamaru...it was Tenzen...he forced himself on me...he raped me...it felt so real...I don't understand!!!" She was sobbing again now, clinging to her lover's chest.

Anger flashed through Yashamaru's eyes. He didn't care that it had just been a dream; no one hurt his Hotarubi that way. "Shhh, my love, it will be alright," he whispered soothingly, running his hands through her hair. "I'm so sorry, Hotarubi, I'm so, so sorry. But Tenzen is dead and gone, just like the others. He can not hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you."

Hotarubi's beautiful face was swollen and red from crying. "That...that dream...is that what Tenzen is really like? Should we ever have trusted him? I can not help but feel like maybe, just maybe, he had us all fooled. Why else would I dream of my own ally attacking me in such a way, and not one of the filthy Kouga ninjas?"

Yashamaru's body tensed up. For a long time, he had questioned Tenzen's motives. But he had thought he was just being jealous of the power and respect Tenzen had with the other members of Iga. Now, if Hotarubi was thinking the same thing, perhaps his fears had not been unfounded. He turned away from his butterfly ninja, not wanting her to see the troubled expression on his face.

"Yashamaru, what is wrong? Please, do not turn away from me, I need you."

He spoke very softly, but wouldn't look her in the eye. "I have questioned Tenzen's motives for a long time now, but I never put much thought into it. I always just assumed it was me being paranoid. But the way he always controlled Iga Ogen...it was like all of her decisions were influenced by him...and all the hate he had inside of him, the way he used to treat Koshirou like he was some sort of little pet..." Yashamaru let out a sigh, and turned to look at Hotarubi again. "I do not trust him, Hotarubi. I never have. But, we can take some comfort in the fact that he, too, has probably met his demise. He may have been 'immortal,' but during a ninja war, I'm sure someone found a way to dispose of him."

She wanted nothing more that to believe that he was right, that Tenzen was dead. But somewhere deep in her heart, she felt as if he were still in this world. Maybe they had been wrong...maybe they weren't the only ones left. "Yashamaru, we need to start heading back to the village, right now. I do not have a good feeling about things, at all."

Yashamaru hugged her tightly. "Alright, but first, do you think we could find me some clothes?"

Hotarubi laughed, and kissed him. "If you insist. Although," she eyed him up and down, and blushed a bit, "I can not say that I mind you being completely naked!"

Yashamaru pulled her down on top of him, and began kissing her passionately. But he wouldn't let things go too far, not after what she had just gone through in her dreams. After a few minutes, he stood up, and pulled her up with him. "Alright, let's go find me something to wear, and then head back to Tsubakagure. I'm sure our people are waiting anxiously to find out what happened."

Oboro woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in Gennosuke's arms, but found herself lying in the grass when she opened her eyes. The Iga hime looked around, slightly confused. Then she saw Akeginu sitting near her, in the water. Very slowly, Oboro sat up and looked around. She didn't see Gennosuke or Hyouma anywhere.

"Akeginu, where did Gennosuke-sama go? Why did he leave me here?" There were tears forming in her eyes, and she was starting to panic.

Akeginu turned and looked at Oboro. "Hyouma and Gennosuke-sama simply went off to talk. You were sound asleep when we got here, and he did not want to bother waking you. You do need your rest."

Oboro shook her head. "But he promised he would not leave me..."

"Oboro-sama, he will be back soon, do not worry. Why don't you come and sit in the cool water with me? I am sure that will make you feel better."

Oboro sat very still for a moment, then started to get up slowly. She removed her kimono, wincing with pain, and slid into the stream next to Akeginu. She shivered; the water was quite cold from the spring thaw, but it felt very refreshing on her hot skin. She sank down, leaning against a rock, and let out a soft sigh. "Akeginu...I am worried," she said, her voice wavering. "Something just does not feel right."

Akeginu moved closer to Oboro, and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oboro-sama, what do you mean? There is no one here but myself, Hyouma, Gennosuke, and you. No one is going to hurt you."

"No, I do not mean here. I just...I keep having these horrible dreams. About...about Tenzen." She looked into Akeginu's eyes. "Do you remember, on the boat? When he and I were alone, right before Gyoubu showed up?" Akeginu nodded, waiting for Oboro to continue. "He...he tried to make me his wife. He tried to force himself on me. If Gyoubu had not come, he would have succeeded..." The Iga hime closed her eyes, trying to force the images out of her head.

"Oboro...why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I...I couldn't. I was ashamed, I did not want anyone else to know how completely helpless I was. I could not defend myself, I couldn't do anything to stop him." Oboro looked into Akeginu's eyes. "And...that was not the only time he tried the same thing. After he captured Kagerou, while he was torturing her...he tried to...to make her watch..." She was shaking, and threw her arms around Akeginu's neck. "Gennosuke showed up, and he saved me...but...I am so scared, Akeginu!"

Akeginu hugged Oboro, trying to calm her down. Her own heart was pounding; she couldn't believe what her friend was saying. "Oboro, you are safe now. Tenzen is dead, you killed him yourself. You know that Gennosuke-sama would never let him hurt you, he will never let anyone hurt you. They are only dreams."

By this point, Oboro was sobbing uncontrollably, and clinging to Akeginu with all of her strength. She was shivering, and there were goosebumps all over her body. Akeginu felt the hime's forehead, and found that she was once again on fire. Very slowly, and very carefully, she helped Oboro to her feet, and led her back up onto the shore. She grabbed both of their clothes, first dressing Oboro, then herself. Oboro was moaning in pain, and Akeginu wished that Gennosuke and Hyouma would hurry up and get back. She pulled her friend into her lap, and let her rest there, listening to her breathe. Oboro fell back into a restless sleep.

"Hyouma...please...come back soon. She needs Gennosuke-sama..." Akeginu whispered to no one. "And I need you..."

Gennosuke was starting to get frustrated. He and Hyouma had been walking in silence for over half an hour, and he was anxious to get back to Oboro. "Hyouma, why did you want to talk to me?" he finally said, breaking the silence. "What is there you need to tell me that -can not be said in front of Oboro-sama and Akeginu?"

Hyouma stopped, and turned to 'look' at Gennosuke. "We need to talk about Oboro-sama. Her condition is unlike any I have ever seen before. Your mere thoughts seem to control her health. There is a connection between the two of you that I had only ever heard in ancient stories; I never believed it to be real."

The Kouga leader furrowed his brow. "I love her, Hyouma. I can not live without her, but nothing we are doing seems to help. She should be getting better, but instead, she gets weaker everyday. I do not know what to do."

"I wish I had all the answers for you, Gennosuke. I truly do." The blind ninja paused. "You said that Oboro-sama tried to take her own life, in order to save yours?" Gennosuke nodded. "That is a very powerful sacrifice. Your souls are bonded, as one. Not only in love, but in your very existence."

Gennosuke furrowed a brow. "I do not understand what it is you are trying to say, Hyouma. I know that Oboro and I are connected, but it doesn't make sense. I am very much alive, and yet..." He stopped himself, not able to voice his worst fears.

"And yet you feel as if she is dying," said Hyouma, finishing his former pupil's thought. "You are fearful of losing her, Gennosuke. It is that very fear that keeps her from healing. Your every thought affects whether or not Oboro-sama will live through this." Hyouma frowned and shook his head, placing his hand on Gennosuke's shoulder to soften the blow of what he was about to say. "I did not want to have to tell you this, my friend, but Oboro-sama should be dead. She came very close to piercing her own heart with that blade, and I have never seen anyone survive that type of injury. In theory, she should have perished almost immediately."

Gennosuke's face went pale, and he started to feel dizzy. He had known all along that Oboro's wound had been bad, but he had no idea that she should have died before he was even able to get to her. "Hyouma...now I am even more afraid," the Kouga leader stammered. "If I had known...I do not know what I would have done. I would probaly be dead."

A faint smile spread across Hyouma's lips. "You are beginning to understand what I have been trying to say, Gennosuke. It is because you believed in her ability to survive that she has made it this far. It is her love for you, and your love for her, that has kept Oboro-sama alive. Have you not noticed that when you become fearful, her condition worsens? It is your belief in her, Gennosuke, that keeps your hime alive."

Gennosuke gasped as he tried to wrap his mind around what his former mentor was telling him. And yet, he knew it was true. "Hyouma...in my dreams, at night, she always dies. And every morning, I awaken to find her dying. I am killing her, subconsciously. How am I supposed to stop that?"

"You need to focus your heart and mind, to realize that they are only dreams. If you do not believe in them, they cannot hurt her. You must learn to control your fear and not let it control you."

Gennosuke nodded his head somberly. He didn't know if he had the strength left in him for this type of control, but he knew that he had to try. If he failed Oboro again, if he let her die, he would never forgive himself. Suddenly, he felt a terror rising deep in his heart, and began to run back towards the stream, not stopping to say anything to Hyouma. He needed to get to Oboro, and fast. Hyouma 'stared' after his former pupil only briefly, before calmly following back to the place they had left the Iga women to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotarubi had left Yashamaru hiding in the bushes and gone to find a nearby village where she would be able to get some clothing for her lover. After walking for about an hour, she happened upon a small inn, and slipped inside unoticed. Creeping silently upstairs to the rooms, she had easily broken in to one of them and found a pair of brown hakama and a tan haori. She knew that Yashamaru would hate the colours, but beggars-or rather, burglars-could not be choosey. Now, the butterfly ninja was rushing back to Yashamaru's side as quickly as she could, regretting every second she had been gone.

Out of breath and suddenly exhausted, Hotarubi arrived back at the clearing she had left Yashamaru hiding in, and called out his name as she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face for no apparent reason. The young Iga ninja came rushing out, kneeling down at his lover's side, holding her tightly in his arms. "Hotarubi, koi, what is it, what's wrong?" he whispered, stroking her beautiful black hair gently while trying to calm her down.

"Yashmaru...I...I just...I lost you for so long, and now that I have you back, I never want to be away from you again. I am just so relieved to be back your side, I'm sorry. I should not be acting like this." Hotarubi, stood up slowly, Yashamaru holding her steady as he rose with her, and wiped her tears away gently. "Here are the clothes I found for you. I know they're not exactly your style, but they'll have to do for now."

Yashamaru took the clothing, trying very hard not to make a face. He would have to find himself his more comfortable, black clothing again when they returned to Tsubakagure. Giving the buttefly a quick kiss on the lips, he got dressed, and picked her up and positioned her on his back. "You traveled a long way today already, koi. I know that this goes against everything you believe in, but please, allow me to carry you for a little while. We still have some daylight, and I would like to begin the journey back home as quickly as possible. I want to truly start a life with you."

Hotarubi opened her mouth to protest, but then realized how much she liked the feeling of her body up against his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I will let you carry me, for a little while, Yashamaru, but only because I am exhausted." Then she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his breath in her ear.

Yashamaru smiled, and gently kissed his butterfly ninja's cheek as it rested in the crook of his neck. He could only imagine the suffering she had endured while he had been dead, and wanted nothing more that to protect her and let her live a peaceful life. He carried her carefully back to their home, with dreams of a better life for the both of them filling his heart.

Tenzen sat up slowly as the noonday sun woke him, hot on his face. He cracked his neck, and then slowly flexed every muscle in his body, making sure he had full control. As every reflex responded to his every demand, the Iga sensei smiled a vile, disgusting smile. He was back; he had returned from death once again.

The immortal ninja rose slowly, and surveyed his surroundings. As he noticed the inn in front of him, he immediately remembered the events which had taken place before that filthy traitor Oboro had killed him with her treacherous eyes. The need for revenge against her, if she still lived, flowed hot in his veins. He would torture her; he would make her pay. But first, he needed to make a plan.

He walked up towards the shrine, searching for the body of another woman. The Kouga ninja, Kagerou. He had been torturing her with his poison needles, but had not actually seen her die. His thirst for blood compelled him to find her, and make sure that she no longer breathed. As he made his way up the hill, he spotted a body lying on the path. It was a woman, and she wasn't moving. Tenzen began to laugh, as he approached Kagerou's lifeless body.

Suddenly, however, Kagerou's eyes flew open, and she moaned weakly. Tenzen was sure he was seeing things, and so he knelt down next to her body, placing his hand on her forehead. She moved her head slightly, disgusted by the feeling of his skin against her's; this man who had raped her, and tortured her to within inches of her life. It was her hatred for him that had kept her alive these past few days, against all odds. With every ounce of strength she had, she pulled the dagger she carried inside her kimono out, and swung at his neck wildly, missing completely. Tenzen laughed, and climbed on top of her.

"You are much stronger than I originally took you for, Kouga whore. But perhaps I can use that strength to my advantage. I will keep you alive, and tend to your wounds. I shall torture you beyound your wildest dreams, but I will not let you die. I will make you hate me with every fibre of your being; I can see in your eyes even now that your hatred is sustaining you. I shall use that to my own gain. You will be my slave." Tenzen laughed leaning down and slowly and deliberately removing every needle he had shot into her chest and stomach so many days before.

Kagerou cried out in pain as each needle was removed from her body, and shook with frustration. "What...exactly...do you offer me...in return?" she asked him in between gasps of agony.

Tenzen removed the last needle from her gorgeous, naked body, and ran his tongue along her skin to lick up the blood from her freshly reopened wounds. Then, his lips covered in her life's essense, he kissed her deeply, almost passionately, but roughly, and whispered in her ear, "I will give you what I know you desire. I will give you the life of Kouga Gennosuke."

Kagerou's lips curled into a vengeful grin. She wanted nothing more than to die with Gennosuke, if she could not live with him. "I will do whatever you ask of me, Tenzen. Just leave Gennosuke to me."

Tenzen nodded, untying his sash from around his waist and wrapping it around his mouth and nose several times. He had already learned this woman's ninja skill, and wasn't about to let her kill him that easily again. Once his mask was in place, he removed his pants and began to grind against her. Kagerou tried to struggle, to push him off of her, but she was too weak and in too much pain. She cried out as he entered her, roughly, pumping in and out and tearing her apart with every thrust. She screamed in both agony and disgust, but soon her screams turned to maniacal laughter, as she knew that all she had to do was endure this until she could take her revenge. Giving in to her fate, Kagerou laid very still, letting the evil and manipulative man have his way with her. She cried out in pain with every thrust, and soon her poisonous breath filled the air. Much to her surprise, it only served to weaken Tenzen, but he pulled out of her roughly and yanked her to her feet by her hair.

"Come, whore, we shall take shelter for the night. You are now my wife, and will do as I please. In return, as I promised, I will let you live." He dragged her down the hill and into the now abandonned in, pulling her up the stairs and throwing her onto a futon roughly. He then laid down next to her, and simply held her. Out of exhaustion, Kagerou didn't try to fight the sleep which was overcoming her. She felt strangely safe in the arms of her former enemy, and satisfied that her desire for revenge would soon be fulfilled.

Tenzen laughed. With this woman under his control, he could do anything. With a gruesome smile curling his lips, the Iga sensei drifted off into a state of semi-consciousness, planning his next move.

The celebration at Sunpu castle was well underway, and seemed as if it would last for at least another week. That gave Ofuku plenty of time to plan her attack on the Iga and Kouga Valleys. As she attended banquets and dances in Takechiyo's honor, the old nanny was plotting and planning how she would make the people of that weak, cowardly Oboro pay. She would level the hime's village, and cause the deceased Iga ninja's soul to never be able to find peace.

Akeginu was growing nervous as Oboro tossed and turned in her lap, sweat pooling all over her body. Very gently, she lifted her friend's head out of her lap, and went down to the stream to get some cool water. Tearing open Oboro's kimono carelessly, she poured the water directly over the hime's swollen wound, causing Oboro's eyes to open wide as she screamed out in agony.

"G..Genno...suke...sama..." she whispered, moaning and grabbing for Akeginu.

Akeginu took Oboro's hand and held it to her chest. "He'll be back soon, Oboro-sama. Please hold on. I promise you he will be back soon." She then reached into the bag Hyouma had left her, and pulled out another one of the herbal pods. As she squeezed it's contents onto Oboro's wound, the hime hissed in pain. Then she packed the leaves around it tightly, tying the cool cloth around her friend's body. As soon as the bandage was knotted in place, Oboro's eyes closed once again, and Akeginu began to cry, cradling the Iga hime's head in her arms. She was barely breathing.

"Akeginu!" came Gennosuke's voice, rushing towards them. "Akeginu, where is Oboro-sama?" He ran up next to Akeginu, to find his hime lying listlessly in the other woman's lap, and seeing tears flowing down Akeginu's face. "No..." he whispered, kneeling down next to the pair and gathering Oboro into his arms. "She can't be...she's not..."

"Gennosuke-sama...k..koi...is that..you?" came Oboro's voice softly. Akeginu stood up and saw Hyouma approaching them, and ran to him, wanting to leave Oboro and Gennosuke alone, and needing his comfort.

His dark eyes locked with her bright, violet orbs, and he stroked her ebony locks comfortingly. "I'm here, Oboro-dono. I am here, and everything is going to be alright." He noticed that Akeginu had gone off to be with Hyouma, and then gently picked Oboro up. He called out to Hyouma, "I'm taking her back to the cave. You two take some time for yourselves; I want to be alone with her."

"As you wish, Gennosuke-sama," said Hyouma, nodding his head and watching his former pupil carry his love back in the direction of their temporary shelter. Then he turned his attention back to Akeginu, who was still crying, her face buried in his haori. "Akeginu-sama, do not cry. Everything is going to be alright. Gennosuke-sama will not let anything happen to her, he understands what he has to do now." He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. "I promise you, Oboro-sama will be alright."

Akeginu wrapped her arms around Hyouma, and returned his kiss. "I hope you are right, Hyouma-dono. If she does not survive, you and I will once again be the only ones left." She looked into her lover's sightless eyes, letting him 'see' into her soul. "As much as I love you, I don't want to lose Oboro-sama, or Gennosuke-sama. We are all like family now, and we must carry on our Iga and Kouga heritage."

Hyouma nodded, holding her close to him. "Everything will be alright, Akeginu-sama. We will all get through this, and the Kouga and the Iga will become one. Even if we are the only ones left; you, Gennosuke-sama, Oboro-sama and I. We will not let our proud legacies be forgotten." Very gently, he lifted her off of her feet and laid her down on the ground, positioning himself next to her. He kept his arms wrapped around her, pulling his Iga ninja up onto his chest. He kissed her gently, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Akeginu. I will never let anything happen to you."

Akeginu rested her head against his chest for a moment, waiting until her tears stopped. Then she sat up slowly, and pulled him up to sit next to her. "Hyouma, I cannot sit still any longer. I am far too restless to sit idly and just wait for something to happen. Do you think...perhaps you and I should go on ahead and find some place for all of us to stay? We can not just leave Oboro-sama in that cave, not in the condition she is in..."

Hyouma was silent, at first, carefully considering Akeginu's proposal. The blind ninja knew that she had a point; Oboro needed medicines and care that they could not provide for her in the crude surroundings they found themselves in now; but the Iga hime was weak, and Gennosuke was going mad with grief; what would happen to them if he and Akeginu left? Hyouma was not at all convinced that the young Kouga leader would be able to keep himself composed enough to keep Oboro alive without someone else here to guide him, but he also knew that Gennosuke would have to learn to control his emotions sometime. Gambling with the Iga hime's life in such a way was risky, but perhaps it would be the push that his former pupil needed. Very slowly, Hyouma got to his feet and extended his hand to Akeginu.

"We will leave, for tonight, and see if we can find someplace more suitable for Oboro's recovery. As long as we return tomorrow with good news, I believe everything will work out alright."

Akeginu reached out and took his hand in hers, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, kissing his cheek gently. "I am sure it will be alright. Gennosuke can take care of her, I know he can," she whispered.

Hyouma reached up and brushed her long, raven locks out of her face. "Let us hope so, Akeginu. Kami, let us hope so." He held her close to his body for a moment and then took her hand into his, leading her off past the cave and into the woods, silently praying that nothing would happen to Oboro and Gennosuke while they were gone.


End file.
